


Не Малибу

by robinjohnblake



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mary Sue, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: Курортный роман, перешедший в нечто большее.





	Не Малибу

**Author's Note:**

> Я ОЧЕНЬ давно не писала сама, оооочеееень. И знали бы вы, сколько усилий я приложила, чтобы решится сесть, написать, а потом выложить! Тем более, для совсем другого фандома. Но эта идея не желала покидать мою голову, поэтому я должна была ее выплеснуть. А вдохновила меня на написание поездка в Валенсию, где на пляже я увидела спасателя - клона Иско :) Вообще, я очень полюбила этот пейринг, прочитала по нему все имеющиеся фики на английском и поняла, что мне мало. В итоге это вылилось в то, что я написала фик сама.

— Томас, мне нельзя столько пить, сколько раз я тебе это говорил! — жалобно проныл Тони, держась за голову. Его друг лишь цокнул языком.  
— Как будто я собственноручно заливал тебе в глотку пиво литрами, ты сам это сделал, вот этими вот конечностями, — Томас похлопал его по сложенным на коленях рукам.  
— Ты старше, ты должен был меня остановить! И как так вышло, что сегодня ты свежий и бодрый, а мне хочется простой человеческой смерти?  
— Во-первых, я старше тебя на четыре с половиной месяца, умник, во-вторых, я просто знаю свою меру, вот и все. А ты пьешь, пока лицом в салат не упадешь, и виноват в этом я?  
— О боже, моя голова, — страдальчески простонал Тони, у него больше не осталось сил спорить. Самолет выезжал на взлетно-посадочную полосу, и Кроос готовился к новому приступу мигрени, когда он пойдет на взлет.  
— Зато как весело мы вчера отметили уход в наш долгожданный отпуск! — Мюллер улыбался так, что его лицо, казалось, вот-вот треснет.  
— Ты просто от жены рад сбежать хоть на неделю, — парировал Тони, потирая виски.  
— Ты это сказал, а не я, заметь.  
— Я вообще не понимаю, как она тебя отпустила?  
— С тобой вдвоем отпустила, — пожал плечами Мюллер.- Тебе же девушки не интересны, так что какая-то логика в этом есть. А мы уже так друг друга достали в последнее время, что эта неделя порознь нам жизненно необходима.  
Тони охнул и страдальчески скривился, когда самолет начал набирать высоту, а потом стал маневрировать. Мюллер сочувствующе похлопал его по плечу.  
— Лиза меня вчера заставила пять раз поклясться, что я буду за тобой следить, и ходить мы будем только в одни гей-клубы, — повернулся к нему Тони.- А, ты знаешь, как сильно я не хочу стать объектом ее гнева.  
— Ты серьезно? А как же пенные вечеринки? Ну хоть один разочек! — Томас изо всех сил постарался изобразить взгляд Кота из Шрека.- Я буду только смотреть, ты же меня знаешь.  
— Вот потому что я тебя знаю, поддаваться я тебе не собираюсь. Лиза потом нас обоих кастрирует, а мне это нужно? Месута она вообще из нашей компании вышвырнула, потому что он покрывал твои пьяные похождения. Ты сам женился на агенте ФБР в юбке, вот и терпи.  
— Жизнь — боль, — вздохнул Томас, воздевая глаза к небу.- Сам не знаю, за что ее люблю.  
— А за что она тебя, кобеля, любит? Вы друг друга стоите.  
— Да, мы идеальная пара.  
Тони промолчал, но закатил глаза. История отношений Томаса и Лизы напоминала ему низкобюджетную Санта-Барбару: Лиза выносила другу мозг постоянными придирками, Томас с горя напивался и изменял ей, и так по кругу уже пять лет подряд.  
Сам Тони явно по жизни был неудачником, потому что никакие серьезные отношения у него дольше пары месяцев не могли продержаться, так что уж он-то точно никого судить был не вправе. То ли все дело было в его придирчивом характере, то ли в холодности, на которую жаловались все его бывшие. Тони и сам не мог понять, что с ним не так, и предпочитал думать, что просто не встретил еще того человека, который заставил бы его сердце биться чаще. Просто он никогда никого еще не любил и в глубине души даже иногда завидовал Томасу и Лизе. Несмотря на постоянные ссоры эти двое действительно любили, пусть какой-то странной и больной, но любовью.  
Но отдыхать им друг от друга, действительно, было жизненно необходимо время от времени. И поэтому два друга летели сейчас в Валенсию на неделю. Перевести дух, немного загореть (и сгореть) и вдоволь поплавать в Средиземном море. Лиза даже сама купила им билеты на самолет и отправила в поездку с легким сердцем: она доверяла Тони. Конечно, когда один из лучших друзей твоего мужа — гей, кому же еще доверять, как не ему. Тони это было приятно и лестно отчасти, но оказываться постоянно между двух огней тоже утомляло. Тони себе поклялся, что этот раз будет для него последним в роли буфера между другом и курортными романами. Больше он на эту удочку не клюнет.  
Приземлившись в Испании, немцы просто обалдели от жары и влажности. Температура была выше чем в Мюнхене всего-то на пять градусов, но из-за сильной влажности оба друга сразу же покрылись липкой испариной. Солнце пряталось в тучах, но облегчения это никакого не приносило. Казалось, миллионы капелек воды висели в воздухе, и приходилось преодолевать их сопротивление, делая каждый шаг. Хоть один плюс — метро с кондиционером за сорок пять минут домчало их прямо из аэропорта до побережья.  
Поплутав минут пятнадцать по жаре в поисках своего отеля, парни все-таки с трудом, но нашли его. Тони сразу же со стоном упал на кровать в своем номере, едва разойдясь с Томасом по соседним комнатам. Под прохладным потоком воздуха из кондиционера Тони почти сразу сморил сон, но покой ему только снился: спустя буквально полчаса его потревожил настойчивый стук в дверь.  
Открыв дверь номера и увидев довольно улыбающееся лицо Мюллера, который держал в каждой руке по бутылке пива, Кроос страдальчески застонал.  
— Опять пить?!  
— Опохмелишься, и пойдем, — поведал ему свою нехитрую логику Томас.  
— Я пиво видеть не могу, убери сейчас же, — Тони замотал головой с такой силой, что она у него закружилась.  
— Тебе легче станет, поверь мне. А увидишь море, так сразу все болезни пройдут.  
— Почему-то я сейчас тебе не верю.  
— Ты пей давай, — Томас одним виртуозным движением открыл одну бутылку пива о другую и протянул ее блондину. Тони скривился, но принялся пить. И в самом деле ему вскоре стало легче. Хоть какая-то от друга была польза.  
Уже пришедший с собранной сумкой Томас с нетерпением наблюдал, как Тони аккуратно складывает вещи.  
— Ты можешь как-то поживее, без своего обычного педантизма?  
— А ты как будто меня не знаешь, конечно, не могу. Итак стараюсь изо всех сил.  
Пришел черед Томаса глаза закатывать.  
— Иногда сам не понимаю, как мы с тобой подружились.  
— Это взаимно, дорогой, — Тони послал ему воздушный поцелуй.- И да, я готов, идем.  
Еще десять минут блужданий спустя они вышли к двум огромным флагштокам с флагами Валенсии и Испании, прямо за которыми начинался пляж Мальвароса, простиравшийся на многие и многие километры. Впервые оказавшись здесь, Тони был шокирован тем, что в таком большом городе может быть огромный, чистый и красивый пляж. Вид был потрясающий: белый песок, бирюзовая вода, горы на горизонте. Что может быть прекраснее? Тони сам не верил своим глазам.  
— Да, ты прав, я уже чувствую себя почти здоровым.  
— А что я говорил? Ты только погляди, как тут круто! — они пошли по деревянному настилу к воде, открыв рот и вертя головой туда-сюда.  
Где заканчивался песок, одни за другими выстроились магазинчики, кафешки, ресторанчики и бары, на самом пляже было множество различных киосков со всякой всячиной, душевых кабинок и прочих удобств тоже было с избытком. Сам пляж был явно больше километра шириной, места было полным полно, несмотря на то, что народу было в избытке. Тучи рассеялись, и отдыхающие вовсю пользовались возможностью позагорать в последние, самые приятные вечерние часы, пока солнце не скрылось за морем после заката.  
— Мне кажется, это лучший пляж, который я когда-либо видел, — с удивлением в голосе признался Тони.  
— Да, мы в долгу перед Лизой за то, что она нас сюда отправила. Я и не знал, что здесь может быть так круто, потому что городской пляж Барселоны отбил у меня всякое желание возвращаться в Испанию.  
— Не напоминай даже, — скривился Тони.  
Та поездка была полным фиаско. Помимо того, что сам город не оправдал их ожиданий, пляж оказался грязным, вода кишела медузами, их арендованную машину обокрали, да и вся их компания к концу поездки умудрилась перессориться. Отпуск получился так себе, мягко говоря. С тех пор они зареклись ездить куда-то большой толпой.  
— А теперь обрадуй меня и скажи, что ты посмотрел температуру заранее и вода теплая, — с надеждой посмотрел на него Томас.  
— Конечно, посмотрел, плюс двадцать пять, полагаю, нас обоих устроит, — усмехнувшись, ответил Тони.  
— Идеально, — довольно выдохнул друг.- Предлагаю сегодня не идти далеко.  
— Да, давай упадем прямо здесь.  
Томас сразу же убежал купаться, скинув футболку и бросив в полном беспорядке все вещи на попечение Тони. Он же бережно сложил свою одежду, аккуратно расстелил полотенце, а потом опустился на него, сев на край. Улыбка так и не сходила с его лица. Да и как можно было не улыбаться, когда тебя обдувал легкий бриз с моря, а солнце грело плечи. Тони тут же укорил себя за забывчивость и полез обратно в сумку за солнцезащитным кремом. Щедро намазавшись со всех сторон, только тогда он позволил себе расслабиться и откинулся назад, опершись на локти.  
Даже кричащие вдалеке дети не могли испортить его хорошее настроение. От утреннего похмелья остались одни отголоски, и сейчас Тони чувствовал себя так легко и умиротворенно, что все заботы казались невозможно далекими и неважными. Да как можно чувствовать себя по-другому в этом раю?  
Тони лениво скользил взглядом по другим отдыхающим, пока его глаза не остановились на вышке спасателей. Сидящий там наверху парень сразу привлек его внимание. Тони находился под самым удачным углом, чтобы разглядеть его как следует и не быть пойманным. Темные волосы, торчащие во все стороны, легкая небритость, а рэйбаны только подчеркивали красоту его лица. Широкие плечи и накаченные ноги. Тони сглотнул. Да, вид открывался ему очень и очень неплохой.  
Тони настолько загляделся, что даже пропустил возвращение Томаса и позорно пискнул, когда тот окатил его брызгами с мокрых волос.  
— Что это ты тут ворон считаешь? — загоготал Томас на весь пляж.  
Естественно, это привлекло внимание спасателя, тот обернулся и посмотрел прямо на них. Тони почувствовал, как у него медленно начинает краснеть лицо.  
— Ты можешь вести себя потише? — прошипел он сквозь зубы.  
Томас, проницательный засранец, конечно же проследил за взглядом Тони и усмехнулся, присвистнув. Слава богу, спасатель к этому времени уже давно отвернулся от них.  
— Кое-кто успел запасть на спасателя не из Малибу?  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — Тони не выдержал и пнул Томаса по ноге.  
— Мы далеко, и, в любом случае, сомневаюсь, что он говорит по-немецки.  
— Никогда нельзя знать наверняка.  
— Помимо ОКР у тебя еще и паранойя развилась?  
Тони в ответ только фыркнул, молча встал и отправился плавать. Блондину упрямо казалось, что по пути его преследует пристальный взгляд спасателя. Он еле удержался чтобы не оглянуться.  
Вода была просто райская. Не хотелось выходить. Наплававшись вдоволь, Тони с трудом заставил себя вылезти, только утешив себя мыслью, что, возвращаясь, у него была прекрасная возможность проверить, будет ли на него смотреть спасатель.  
Тони посмотрел искоса в сторону вышки, но там никого не было. Он уж было расстроился, перевел взгляд вперед и тут же понял, что красавчик-спасатель, как оказалось, спустился и теперь без утайки смотрел прямо на него, даже не скрываясь. Конечно из-за очков нельзя было точно сказать (Тони теперь окрестил рэйбаны дурацкими, потому что они скрывали глаза парня), но он прямо чувствовал, как взгляд спасателя облизывал его тело. Блондин решил не тушеваться и тоже пристально оглядел парня в ответ: безупречные кубики пресса заставили его едва не захлебнуться слюной. Теперь уже Тони все-таки смутился своей реакции и быстро прошел мимо, успев при этом отметить, что объект его внимания был немного ниже его ростом.  
Тони достал из сумки полотенце и быстро вытерся, чтобы не сгореть, пока Томас, валявшийся лицом к морю, устроив голову на сложенных руках, ехидно над ним посмеивался.  
— Что ты ржешь опять?  
— Мне кажется, у тебя есть отличные шансы на секс.  
— Ты явно торопишь события, — Тони скептично посмотрел на Мюллера сверху вниз.  
— Ты же знаешь, в отличие от тебя я всегда прав в этих вопросах, и мой гейдар никогда не ошибается, — хитро улыбнулся Томас.  
— Ну вот и проверим твои способности. Ты кстати кремом воспользовался? — спросил Тони, доставая тюбик из сумки и принимаясь заново себя намазывать.  
— Не-а, не хочу.  
Кроос пожал плечами, но настаивать не стал. Томас — взрослый мальчик, сам разберется. Его, конечно, назначили нянькой другу, но не до такой же степени. С довольным вздохом он опустился на полотенце, подставляя лицо солнцу, и закрыл глаза. Пришло время, наконец-то, расслабиться.  
Когда Тони перелег на живот спустя полчаса, то увидел, что Томас уснул. Парень проверил время на телефоне, уже было шесть вечера. Бросив взгляд вперед к морю, он увидел, как спасатель собирает вещи, его рабочий день подошел к концу. С грустью Тони наблюдал, как брюнет натягивает футболку, пряча под ней идеальный пресс.  
Как оказалось, Тони очень «вовремя» повернулся, потому что именно в это мгновение к спасателю подошел другой, не менее симпатичный парень, положил руку ему на плечо, чмокнул в губы, и они стали оживленно о чем-то говорить и смеяться. Тони буквально почувствовал, как его сердце ухнуло куда-то в район пяток. Вот тебе и знаменитое чутье Мюллера. Гейдар его, конечно, не ошибся, но Томас не предусмотрел тот вариант, что красавчик-брюнет мог быть занят другим красавчиком.  
Тем временем спасатель что-то сказал на ухо своему парню, и тот повернулся в сторону Тони, бросив на него взгляд украдкой. Кроос тут же повернул голову в другую сторону, сделав вид, что его страшно заинтересовала вывеска ближайшего киоска. Когда блондин рискнул повернуться обратно, обоих парней уже не было. Тони грустно вздохнул. Вот так всегда в его жизни. В казино что ли сходить, раз ему так тотально не везло в любви.  
Тони загрустил и погрузился в свои мысли, вспоминая все свои неудавшиеся отношения. Лишь один раз ему казалось, что он действительно влюбился, но Марко ушел, произнеся стандартную фразу, — «дело не в тебе, дело во мне». Что самое неприятное — у них было много общих друзей, они постоянно сталкивались друг с другом, и Тони каждый раз было больно видеть бывшего парня. Может быть, именно поэтому, обжегшись, он теперь боялся открыть кому-то свое сердце?  
Солнце с каждым мгновением опускалось ниже и ниже, все больше приближаясь к линии горизонта, где небо сливалось с морем. Пора было будить Томаса, к тому же в животе Тони уже давно бурчало от голода.  
Тони хлопнул в ладоши у друга над ухом, и Мюллер подскочил, начав спросонья ошарашенно оглядываться по сторонам.  
— Проснись и пой, скоро уже стемнеет. Мне поспать не дал, а сам теперь дрыхнешь.  
— Плохой ты друг, Тони, — недовольно процедил Томас, садясь и потягиваясь.  
— Я тут скоро умру от голода, пока ты выспишься, — парировал блондин.  
— Что, ушел твой красавчик? — Томас кивнул головой в сторону спасательной вышки.  
— Ушел и не один.  
Томас вопросительно нахмурился.  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле твой гейдар был прав, но у него парень есть, — поджав губы, ответил Тони.  
— О, — грустно произнес Томас.- Ну, почему-то я уверен, он не последний гей-спасатель в Малибу, так что не унывай.  
Тони хотелось начать спорить, топнув ногой как ребенок, но он сам прекрасно понимал, как глупо это выглядело бы. Будет новый день, будут и другие симпатичные парни.

***

 

Тони проснулся на следующий день в девять утра, проспав почти двенадцать часов. После сытного ужина вчера вечером парни жутко захотели спать и решили не сопротивляться своим желаниям. Все-таки в отпуске нужно и отдыхать иногда.  
Парень, не торопясь, принял душ, чувствуя себя полным сил, но все же не смог устоять и повалялся еще немного в кровати, бездумно щелкая телевизионные каналы и одновременно листая ленту в инстаграме. Томас не отвечал на сообщения, поэтому надо было идти его будить, а это никогда не сулило ничего хорошего. Но сколько можно было спать? Пора и честь знать.  
Тони привел в порядок свои еще влажные волосы, надел приготовленные с вечера футболку и шорты и направился на почти невыполнимую миссию «разбуди с утра Томаса Мюллера и останься живым». Стучать в соседнюю дверь пришлось минут пять как минимум, пока она не открылась и не показалось заспанное красное лицо друга.  
— Мы горим или что, почему такая спешка?  
— Ты-то точно горишь, — разочарованно покачал головой Тони, оглядывая обгоревшего друга.- Повернись-ка.  
Спина Томаса была прямо-таки малинового цвета. Картина, мягко говоря, весьма удручающая.  
— А я тебе говорил вчера…  
— Умоляю, давай только без этого, у меня и так чувство, будто я в аду, и в данный момент сатана обжаривает меня на сковородке без всякого растительного масла.  
— Просто надо было меня слушать, — не смог удержаться Кроос.  
Глаза Томаса начали наливаться кровью, и такими темпами они быстро приблизились бы по цвету к его обгоревшим плечам.  
— Я сейчас тебе врежу, честное слово.  
— Все-все, молчу. Пошли поедим, пока завтрак не закончился, а потом будем думать, что с тобой делать.  
За завтраком Томас так разнылся, что Тони начал думать — его проще убить, чтобы избавить их обоих от мучений. Все у него болело, горело и жгло, и жизнь была не мила. Тони даже не понял, что ест, выслушивая причитания.  
В итоге Томаса пришлось оставить отлеживаться в номере, потому что с таким ожогом ему нужно было хотя бы какое-то время воздержаться от солнца. Парни договорились вместе пойти пообедать часа в два, а дальше решить, что они будут делать после.  
Тони с сожалением оставил телефон и бумажник в номере, чтобы не соблазнять ими испанских воришек. Еще были свежи воспоминания о том, как их обчистили в Барселоне. Они на двадцать минут чтобы искупаться оставили машину на парковке на побережье по пути в Таррагону, а вернувшись, обнаружили, что тачку вскрыли и вытащили все вещи. Больше испытать подобное ему не хотелось бы.  
Тони быстро собрался (собственно, собирать ему было почти нечего) и отправился на пляж. Не самое удачное время, конечно, но защита в пятьдесят SPF должна была его спасти. К тому же он не собирался задерживаться надолго.  
Дошел Тони сегодня намного быстрее, потому что уже знал дорогу. Ноги сами принесли его к той же спасательной вышке. Сейчас там никого не было, и блондин одновременно расстроился, но и выдохнул с облегчением. Хотелось еще раз поглазеть на красавчика, но с другой стороны это значило только испортить себе настроение.  
Тони вздохнул и принялся расстилать полотенце. Погода сегодня была замечательная, и надо было этим пользоваться. Тем более Томас, если не отрубался, был не самым большим любителем валяться на пляже. А для Тони отпуск без загара — не отпуск.  
Не торопясь, дотошно Тони намазался солнцезащитным кремом, стараясь ничего не пропустить. Он легко обгорал со своей светлой кожей, непривыкшей к такому интенсивному солнцу. Первым обычно краснел нос, потом начинали вылезать веснушки, которые, честно говоря, его довольно сильно раздражали, хотя все окружающие наоборот им умилялись. Борьба с веснушками была его личной вендеттой, и он вел ее с дьявольским упорством, несмотря на то, что и кто ему говорил.  
Тони решил сначала полежать, позагорать сколько сможет, а потом уже идти остудиться в воде. Вообще, блондин мог валяться на пляже бесконечно, особенно с хорошей книгой. Конечно, у него и сегодня с собой был детектив. Так что в компании с ним время летело незаметно. Нужно было только не забывать переворачиваться вовремя.  
Настолько увлекшись книгой, Тони не замечал, что вообще происходит вокруг и сколько времени прошло. Он понял, что к нему кто-то подошел, только когда на его лицо упала тень и прямо перед ним остановились чьи-то ноги. Он поднял взгляд, распахнул рот и так и не смог его закрыть от удивления. Прямо перед ним стоял тот самый красавчик-спасатель и смотрел на него сверху вниз, прищурившись. Без очков и так близко он был просто прекрасен. Тони реально потерял дар речи и только и мог что молча смотреть на него, обомлев.  
Брюнет хриплым голосом спросил с явным испанским акцентом:  
— Привет. Ты говоришь по-английски?  
Тони так обалдел, что смог лишь кивнуть. Но ему хотя бы хватило ума сразу отложить книгу в сторону и подняться, встав рядом с брюнетом. Вблизи оказалось, что у них и не такая большая разница в росте — сантиметров пять от силы.  
— Я Франсиско, но все зовут меня просто Иско, — улыбнулся парень, а у Тони едва не подкосились ноги от красоты его улыбки.  
— А я Тони, просто Тони, у моих родителей не богатая фантазия, — улыбнулся он в ответ, тщетно надеясь, что не сильно покраснел.  
— Я тебя вчера заметил с другом, а сегодня ты один, поэтому не смог найти повод не подойти.  
Тони пристально на него смотрел, теряясь в догадках, что же тот от него хочет. Брюнет не стал долго ждать от него ответа и продолжил:  
— Я хотел спросить, есть ли у тебя планы на вечер?  
— Пока нет, — пожал плечами Кроос, еще не определившись как ему реагировать.  
— Приходи в бар в порту, вон он, видишь? — Иско указал рукой вправо.- Он один такой большой. Я там буду после десяти вечера.  
— Мне надо друга спросить, но думаю, он с радостью согласится.  
— С другом придешь? — показалось, что Иско немного расстроился.- Хотя, знаешь, не важно, приходи с другом или без — я буду рад тебя видеть. Познакомимся поближе, я познакомлю тебя со своим другом.  
Тони усмехнулся, и Иско вопросительно посмотрел на него в ответ.  
— Мой друг совсем не того плана друг как твой. Если ты, конечно, о том, кто встречал тебя вчера после работы.  
Иско удивленно вскинул бровь и рассмеялся.  
— Так мне не показалось, и ты за нами наблюдал. Не парься, просто приходи вечером. Я сейчас работаю, поэтому, к сожалению, не могу поболтать с тобой подольше. Поверь мне, я очень об этом сожалею.  
— Я постараюсь прийти, — Тони не мог отказать этой улыбке.  
— Тогда до вечера, — Иско подмигнул ему и быстрым шагом отправился назад к своей вышке.  
Тони не очень понимал, что только что произошло. Нельзя было отрицать, что внимание испанца ему было приятно. Но какова его цель? У него же был парень. Или Тони что-то не так понял? Но Иско его не поправил. Блондин совсем запутался. Придется, видимо, с Томасом советоваться. Хотя Тони уже догадывался, что именно друг ему скажет.  
Тони был настолько ошарашен, что собрал вещи и отправился обратно в отель: ему надо было подумать. А вид загорелой, мускулистой спины Иско на спасательной вышке лишал его благоразумных мыслей напрочь. Так что Тони позорно сбежал, даже не искупавшись.  
— Что-то ты рано, — удивленно произнес Томас, когда Тони буквально ворвался в его номер.  
— У меня шок.  
— Что случилось?  
— Спасатель сам ко мне подошел!  
— Да ладно?! — Томас от удивления аж опустился на кровать.- И?!  
— Позвал меня прийти вечером в бар, где он будет.  
— А его парень?!  
— Он ничего не сказал, — пожал плечами Кроос.- Просто позвал прийти. Познакомиться.  
— Познакомиться? — показал кавычки в воздухе Томас.- Что-то мне подсказывает, что он хочет познакомиться с твоим телом.  
— И что мне делать?  
— Что делать?! Ты еще думаешь?! Если он хочет изменить своему парню с тобой, беги бегом! Ты же запал на него в первые две секунды, как увидел.  
— Вообще, он сказал, что познакомит меня со своим «другом». Я не знаю, это как-то странно…  
— Странно отказываться от такого предложения.  
— Не хочу влезать в чужие отношения, — не смог согласиться с другом Тони.  
— Тебе-то что? Это его решение. Ты тут всего на неделю! Оторвись по полной!  
Блондин поджал губы, уставившись на свои руки. Томас, конечно, говорил отчасти верные вещи, но они были не совсем по душе Тони.  
— Так, отставить жевать сопли! Пойдем вдвоем, и будешь действовать по ситуации. Ты меня знаешь, я всегда умею вовремя раствориться, как будто меня и не было.  
Тони вздохнул: Томас был прав. Почему его так сильно заботили чужие отношения? Обычно Кроос не задумывался о таких вещах. Он не стремился встревать в чужие пары, но когда дело касалось просто секса, то зачем что-то усложнять? Он самбыл свободен как ветер и не нес ни перед кем ответственность.  
— Да, в кои-то веки я с тобой согласен.  
— Неужели? Что я слышу?  
Тони закатил глаза и толкнул Томаса в плечо.  
— Ты должен быть хорошим напарником, ок? Минимум подъебов — максимум поддержки.  
— А что я? Я сразу сказал — действуй, — развел руками Томас.- Еще и уговаривать тебя пришлось. Любил бы я стручки — ни за что такого бы не упустил.  
Тони едва не подавился от такого заявления и закашлялся.  
— Господи, мне аж плохо стало на секунду.  
— Я не достоин состоять в вашем клубе любителей сосисок? — оскорбился Томас.  
— Давай закроем эту тему, пожалуйста, — взмолился Тони.- Мне только не хватало начать тебя представлять в окружении сосисок, — он аж вздрогнул при мысли об этом.  
— Хочется тебе назло продолжить, но, пожалуй, благоразумнее закончить прямо сейчас.  
Тони согласно кивнул, и тут его осенила ужасающая мысль:  
— Блять, а что я надену? У меня ничего приличного нет!  
Томас застонал, прекрасно зная зацикленность друга на мелочах:  
— Давай лучше про сосиски, а, пожалуйста…

***

 

Чем ближе был вечер, тем больше Тони переживал, что на него совсем не было похоже. Томаса он уже достал до чертиков своим нервозным мельтешением. Когда Тони принялся в десятый раз поправлять волосы, Томас не выдержал:  
— Все в порядке с твоими волосами! Сколько можно уже их трогать? Ты так облысеешь раньше времени. Не то что бы меня сильно заботило состояние твоей шевелюры…  
— Не люблю ждать, у меня нервы не выдерживают.  
— Пошли тогда пошатаемся по набережной, а то ты скоро меня с ума сведешь.  
Естественно, время как назло тянулось просто бесконечно. Тони казалось, что десять вечера никогда не наступят. Томас каким-то образом умудрился его убедить, что надо прийти немного позже, а не ровно в десять, чтобы не показывать свою излишнюю заинтересованность. Как будто друг начитался Космо и теперь цитировал ему выдержки.  
Бар оказался даже не баром, а скорее клубом. На улице было большое открытое пространство для танцпола, уже довольно плотно заполненное людьми; вдоль него была длинная барная стойка со стульями, а диваны со столами расположились по краям всего пространства. Впереди немного в глубине было большое, подсвеченное разноцветными огнями двухэтажное здание, в котором, получается, находились внутренние помещения клуба.  
Тони моментально завертел головой, пытаясь разглядеть своего испанца. Народу было много, и так сразу выцепить его взглядом не удалось.  
— Хватит башкой вертеть, пошли выпьем сначала спокойно, тебе это жизненно необходимо, поверь моему авторитетному мнению, — Томас крепко схватил его за локоть и потащил к барной стойке. Тони не стал сопротивляться и позволил другу себя увести.  
На самом деле, все оказалось не зря — именно у барной стойки они и нашли Иско. Но он был не один, с ним был его парень, который, как выяснилось, работал барменом в этом клубе. Кроос с легкой завистью наблюдал, как они беззаботно болтали — Иско увлеченно рассказывал какую-то историю, яростно жестикулируя, а его парень наливал кому-то пиво, изредка кивал и посмеивался, но молчал. Тони наконец-то смог его внимательно рассмотреть: он был очень красивый, причем у него была внешность как у куклы — просто идеальная. Тони даже не смог найти ни одного изъяна. Может, характер у него мерзкий? Но, глядя на его миловидную улыбку, Тони сложно было сделать такой вывод.  
— Это его парень, да? — прервал его размышления догадливый Томас.  
Тони молча кивнул в ответ, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
— Красивый, — в тот же момент блондин резко повернулся к нему и ударил по руке, — ауч, ну ты красивее, конечно.  
Тони повернулся обратно и тут же понял, что их раскрыли: парень Иско что-то говорил и показывал в их сторону. Иско сразу нашел их взглядом, улыбнулся и помахал.  
— Блин, выпить не успели, — расстроился Томас.- Тебе бы это пошло на пользу. Ладно, пошли.  
— Может, сбежим все-таки?  
— Найди уже свои яйца, — прошипел Мюллер и снова потянул его за собой.  
— Привет, — радостно воскликнул Иско, когда они подошли.- Знакомьтесь, это Хамес.  
Ослепительно красивый парень по имени Хамес расплылся в улыбке, и от его ямочек на щеках у Тони перехватило дыхание. Эти два красивых создания доведут его до смерти, это точно.  
— Меня зовут Томас, а мой молчаливый скромный друг — Тони, но вы его уже знаете.  
— Очень приятно, — Иско воодушевленно пожал руку Мюллеру.- Я Иско.  
Парни сели на соседние барные стулья, Тони, естественно, оказался посередине между Томасом и Иско, прямо напротив Хамеса. Тот сразу же налил им обоим пива, заявив, что он их угощает. Кроос чувствовал, как краска ползет по лицу под его пристальным взглядом. Не надо было быть экстрасенсом, чтобы почувствовать такой же пристальный взгляд Иско справа.  
— Вообще, мне надо идти поработать, но до конца моей смены полчаса, так что я совсем скоро освобожусь, — Хамес с грустью пожал плечами.- Вы пока болтайте, а я побежал, — парень еще раз им заразительно улыбнулся и ускакал вприпрыжку как школьник.  
— Ему хоть можно здесь работать, он совершеннолетний? — рассмеялся Томас над своей шуткой.  
— Ему двадцать три, а мне двадцать два, — усмехнулся Иско.- Просто внешность у него такая, детская. Я когда дразню его, то зову Селеной Гомес. Или мечтой педофила. А вам сколько, парни?  
— Нам по двадцать пять, — ответил Тони, налегая на пиво. Надо было что-то делать с нервами, а алкоголь — это лучшее средство в борьбе с ними.  
— О, я думал, что ему, — Иско указал на Томаса, — все тридцать пять, а то и сорок. Ой, извини, что я несу вообще, я не хотел тебя обидеть своими словами, у меня что на уме, то сразу же на языке…  
Томас лишь громогласно расхохотался в ответ.  
— Ты мне нравишься, так что без обид. Женатая жизнь меня помотала, — продолжил смеяться он.  
— А вы надолго приехали, парни?  
— На неделю.  
— Ненадолго.  
— На сколько меня жена отпустила, — хмыкнул Томас.- А отпустила она меня вообще лишь под надзором Тони. А Тони у нас можно доверять, потому что ему женщины не интересны.  
— С логикой твоей жены трудно спорить, — посмеялся Иско.- То есть ты должен за ним присматривать? — обратился он к Тони.  
— Вроде того, — немного смутился блондин.- Но, на самом деле, Томас при мне обычно паинька, не знаю даже почему. Я, как его совесть, что ли.  
— Так и есть, на самом деле. Умеет он меня наставить на путь истинный, — согласился Томас.  
— Похвально, — кивнул Иско.- А если ты сам захочешь с кем-то замутить и не будешь рядом с другом?  
— Господи, да я буду счастлив, если он с кем-то замутит, — Томас как в мольбе воздел руки к небесам.- И, вообще, я сам себе хозяин и делаю, что хочу.  
— После таких слов мне точно надо следить за тобой двадцать четыре часа в сутки, — фыркнул Кроос.  
— Ну нет, неужели ты думаешь, что я тебя подставлю? Я, между прочим, готов на жертвы ради тебя, лишь бы ты, наконец, был счастлив, — Томас уже умудрился вылакать весь свой бокал, и пиво, видимо, немного дало ему в голову, потому что язык у него становился как помело.- Дело в том, что Тони боится любить! У него в прошлом году было очень неприятное расставание, и с тех пор он как в воду опущенный у нас.  
— Томас, ну зачем, — Тони постарался незаметно ткнуть друга в бок. Идеальный напарник, блять.  
— Да тут же нет ничего такого, не ставь другу синяки, — Иско положил руку на предплечье Тони, и тот растерянно перевел на него взгляд.- Всем нам сердце разбивали когда-то. Давайте лучше сменим тему, расскажите, чем вы занимаетесь.  
— Я программист, — ответил Тони.  
— Задрот, — скрыл кашлем свой комментарий Томас.- Я машины продаю. BMW, все дела. А с Тони мы со школы дружим. Он решал за меня математику, а я давал сдачи хулиганам, которые пытались его поколотить. Потому что он у нас очень острый на язык ботаник.  
— Как видишь, у нас работа не такая интересная как твоя, — добавил Тони, пытаясь снова незаметно толкнуть друга локтем.  
Иско посмеялся и принялся рассказывать о том, что они с Хамесом познакомились в магистратуре в этом году, оба поступили чтобы продолжить свое обучение, и у них были общие лекции. Иско учился на спортивного психолога, а Хамес хотел быть учителем испанского. Но в школе пока трудился Иско — летом он подрабатывал спасателем, а в остальное время учил младших школьников играть в футбол. Хамес же, который оказался совсем не испанцем, а выходцем из Колумбии, работал в этом баре (который был одновременно и рестораном, и клубом), то официантом, то барменом, в общем, делал все, что только можно. Поздней весной, летом и ранней осенью чаевые у Хамеса были просто ошеломительные, так что на все остальное время ему вполне хватало. Тони совсем не удивило, что Хамесу с его кукольной внешностью давали астрономические чаевые.  
Полчаса за разговорами пролетели совсем незаметно. Тони смог все же немного расслабиться как раз к тому моменту, как вернулся Хамес:  
— Ну что, всем еще по одному халявному пиву?  
— А тебя не накажут за это? — забеспокоился Тони.  
Хамес беззаботно махнул рукой.  
— Все в порядке, у нас никто учет не ведет.  
— Испания — прекрасная страна, — Томас с жадностью потянулся к новому бокалу.  
Тони закатил глаза, но сам тоже принял бокал из рук колумбийца, который, как ему показалось, несколько лишних секунд держал его руку.  
Хамес вышел из-за стойки, встал рядом с Иско, облокотившись на край столешницы, и требовательно объявил:  
— Я хочу танцевать. Пока у меня еще осталось немного сил после работы, — засмеялся он.  
— А у меня еще полно сил, — Иско спрыгнул с барного стула, потирая руки.- Парни?  
— Я танцор ужасный, но вот он сейчас пиво допьет и присоединится, — Томас кивнул в сторону Тони.- Идите.  
Иско и Хамес синхронно им улыбнулись и отправились в сторону танцпола.  
— Ты мне ни разу не помогаешь весь вечер! — зашипел на немецком Тони, как только парни отошли от них на достаточное расстояние.  
— Если бы не я, ты бы сидел и молчал все это время.  
— Я бы говорил, если бы ты дал мне хоть слово вставить, — вспылил Тони.  
— Не истери тут мне на пустом месте, у тебя башню снесло, по-моему, судя по тому, как ты себя ведешь, — Томас повернулся лицом к танцующим и оперся спиной о барную стойку.- Ты, вообще, похоже, ни хера не понимаешь, что происходит, дорогой.  
Тони развернулся, повторив за другом, и перевел взгляд на заполнивших танцпол людей. Их было много, но не так чтобы негде ногу поставить. Он сразу же, как будто откуда-то знал где искать, нашел взглядом Иско и Хамеса. Они танцевали с краю у стены, за выступом. Если это можно было назвать танцем, конечно. Они стояли так, что видно их было только от барной стойки.  
Иско был лицом к Тони, и блондин слегка напрягся, когда понял, что тот пристально смотрит на него в ответ. Иско держал руки на бедрах Хамеса, пока тот обнимал его за плечи, и они медленно покачивались в такт музыке. Тони не смог отвести от них взгляд, даже если бы хотел.  
Тем временем Иско, не отпуская его взгляда, демонстративно облизал губы, немного привстал на носочках и впился жадным поцелуем в губы Хамеса. Его глаза ни на секунду не отпускали Тони, которому показалось, будто его пронзило молнией в этот момент, длившийся как будто целую вечность, но при этом закончившийся слишком быстро. Испортил все, конечно же, Томас:  
— Ты ведь теперь понимаешь, на что они тебе намекают? У меня вот никогда не было секса втроем.  
Тони смог только перевести на него ошарашенный взгляд и допить залпом пиво.  
— Чего ты ждешь еще? Иди! Я найду чем себя занять.  
Мюллер буквально спихнул замешкавшегося Крооса со стула и толкнул в сторону танцпола.  
Тони на подгибающихся ногах пошел вперед, не понимая, почему у него так сильно билось сердце. Трусом он никогда не был. Почему же сейчас его так трясло? Наверное, потому что ему было страшно сделать что-то не так и все испортить. Никогда ему еще не было так тяжело сделать несколько шагов.  
Иско сразу же его заметил, как будто они действительно чувствовали друг друга на расстоянии, и, оторвавшись от губ своего парня, протянул руку ему навстречу. Тони, не раздумывая, сжал его пальцы, и испанец притянул его вплотную к ним. Хамес с готовностью отстранился, давая Тони место, и вот уже блондин оказался зажат между их телами.  
Тони не успел даже подумать, тем более что-то сделать, как Иско обвил руками его шею и притянул к себе для поцелуя, сразу же проникая в его рот языком. Сложно было даже подобрать слова, чтобы описать происходящее. Это было намного лучше, чем любые его фантазии. Иско целовал его так, словно это был последний поцелуй в их жизни, и если бы не сжимавшие его талию руки Хамеса, то у Тони точно бы подкосились колени.  
— Ну ты и жадина, — прозвучал у него над ухом слегка охрипший голос колумбийца.  
Иско лениво улыбнулся, не отрываясь от губ Тони, чмокнул его напоследок и сказал:  
— А ты всегда торопишься.  
Хамес нетерпеливо развернул Тони к себе и впился в его губы требовательным поцелуем. Тони никак не думал, что Хамес будет таким напористым, ему показалось, что это совсем не в его характере. Как выяснилось, он ошибался. Тони быстро потерял счет времени, особенно когда почувствовал на своей шее губы Иско, которые скользили по его коже вверх и вниз, а затем снова повторяли свой путь обратно.  
— Мне кажется, или вы немного увлеклись? — наконец, произнес испанец.  
— Не знаю, я только начал, — ответил Хамес, даже не подумав отпускать Тони и проговорив это прямо ему в губы.  
Тони немного отрезвел после этой реплики и, буквально приложив титанические усилия, заставил себя оторваться от губ Хамеса и повернуться так, чтобы быть лицом к ним обоим, обняв их при этом за плечи.  
— А мне кажется, что мы и правда увлеклись, и ты тут, между прочим, работаешь.  
Хамес закатил глаза и фыркнул. На его красивом лице даже это саркастичное выражение выглядело как искусство. Иско же как будто пропустил мимо ушей его слова и продолжил целовать шею Тони как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Ты не представляешь, что тут иногда творится. Особенно в дни октоберфеста.  
— Поэтому вы хотите устроить октоберфест несчастным посетителям прямо сейчас? — рассмеялся Тони.- Лично я бы воздержался.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — соизволил все же оторваться от его шеи и задать вопрос испанец.  
— Я бы больше хотел знать, что вы можете мне предложить, — теперь Тони почувствовал себя самим собой и перестал смущаться и краснеть. Наконец-то.  
— Поехали к нам, — безапелляционно вскинул бровь Хамес.  
Тони сразу понравилась эта идея. Особенно потому, как ненавязчиво Хамес наглаживал его бедро сквозь ткань джинсов.  
— А твой друг? — вспомнил некстати Иско.  
— Давайте сами у него спросим, — предложил Тони, уже заранее зная ответ.  
Парни вернулись к барной стойке и обнаружили, что Томас успел познакомиться с какой-то симпатичной брюнеткой, которая с невинным видом гладила его руку.  
-Буэнас тардес, Клара, — единственное, что Кроос понял из речи Хамеса на испанском. Похоже, девушка в весьма откровенном платье была им знакома.  
— Это проститутка, — заботливо шепнул ему на ухо Иско.  
— Томас, меня тут в гости пригласили, ты не против? И ты в курсе, что это проститутка? — перехватил инициативу и спросил Тони, перейдя на немецкий.  
— Серьезно? Ничего себе, я даже не понял, мы так премило болтали. Можешь ехать куда хочешь, я ей платить не собираюсь, так что поговорим еще с ней, пока она это не поймет, и я спать пойду, — затем он перешёл на английский, — ребята, я вас благословляю на любые безумства, но если завтра в канаве найдут тело немецкого туриста, то я знаю, где вы оба работаете, усекли?  
— Спасибо за заботу, — хмыкнул Тони, — думаю, наш вечер убийством не закончится.  
— Я знаю, но мало ли. Удачи, — Томас подмигнул другу и повернулся обратно к девушке, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен.  
Иско молча взял его за руку и повел за собой к выходу. Хамес шедший следом так же без слов сжал пальцами его свободную руку. Тони не мог поверить, что это происходило. Но это происходило, и ему оставалось только подчиниться ходу событий.

***

 

Тони проснулся утром и не сразу понял, где находится. Слева от него на животе лежал Иско, и, как оказалось, Кроос спал, устроив голову на его плече и закинув на него руку. А Хамес устроился сзади Тони, обняв его за талию и забросив на него ногу. Где-то звонил телефон, который и разбудил блондина. Громко и настырно звонил. Но выключать его никто, похоже, не собирался.  
Наконец, Хамес зашевелился и, пробурчав что-то на испанском, из чего Тони разобрал только «телефоно», со всей силы наотмашь хлопнул Иско по спине. Тот подскочил и свалился бы с кровати точно, если б не вес Тони, удержавший его. Иско принялся шарить рукой у кровати, пока с победным возгласом не достал телефон и не выключил сигнал. Тони тем временем воспользовался моментом и перелег на подушку. Хамес что-то сонно пробурчал и уткнулся носом в плечо Тони, похоже, снова моментально отрубившись.  
Иско сел, потер лицо руками и взъерошил волосы, бормоча что-то себе под нос по-испански. Потом он повернулся к Тони и, заметив, что тот не спит, расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
— Доброе утро, прости, что разбудил, — шепотом заговорил он.- Надо на работу. Как бы сильно мне этого не хотелось…  
— Доброе, мне уйти с тобой? — решил уточнить блондин. Неловко было оставаться в чужой квартире без приглашения.  
— Нет-нет, ты что, спите. А потом приходите ко мне, — Иско наклонился, чмокнул его в губы и убежал собираться.  
Тони, честно говоря, был в легком замешательстве и не знал уходить ему или остаться. Иско вроде бы был совсем не против его присутствия в их квартире, но, может быть, это была простая вежливость?  
— Ты так громко думаешь, — пробурчал сзади Хамес.- Спи. Никто не собирается тебя выгонять, мы оба хотим, чтобы ты остался, — и устроил голову на его груди.  
Пришлось остаться.  
Тони невольно заулыбался, закрывая глаза. Прошлая ночь превзошла все его ожидания. Он думал, что все пройдет неловко и странно, но нет, все оказалось совсем по-другому. Они втроём подходили друг другу как три кусочка пазла. Почему-то Тони чувствовал, что все идет именно так, как должно идти.  
После этого они проспали еще пару часов, Тони даже не слышал, как Иско ушел. Утро началось для него второй раз с того, что Хамесв наглую лег на него сверху и принялся болтать обо всем на свете. Когда он начинал говорить, его было не остановить. Тони совсем не был против. Одна проблема была в том, что иногда он забывался и переходил на испанский, но блондин даже находил это милым.  
— Ты не думай, что мы постоянно приводим домой незнакомцев для секса, — вдруг как-то смущенно произнес Хамес, выводя на груди Тони какие-то ему одному понятные узоры.- Ты, вообще, первый. Я, честно, даже не знаю, что на нас нашло. Просто ты нам обоим понравился, и… ну, в общем, вышло как вышло. И я рад, что так вышло. Можешь мне не поверить, конечно. Но я говорю правду.  
— Конечно, я тебе верю. Я тоже совсем не профи в этом вопросе. Сам от себя в шоке, — засмеялся Кроос.- Не знаю, так странно. У меня такое чувство, будто мы давно друг друга знаем, хотя впервые увидели друг друга позавчера.  
— Я то же самое только что думал, — Хамес приподнялся на локте и, нависнув над Тони, сказал, будто спрашивая разрешения.- А сейчас я тебя поцелую.  
Тони совсем не был против. Один поцелуй перешел в другой, второй в третий, и вот уже Тони нависал над Хамесом, целуя его шею и закинув его бедро на свое собственническим жестом.  
— Мне кажется, мы опять увлеклись, — рассмеялся Хамес, запрокинув голову и открыв Тони еще лучший доступ к своей шее.- Мы так никогда не выберемся из кровати, и Иско будет дуться. А он это умеет виртуозно.  
— Блин, — Тони упал на кровать рядом с Хамесом, — Томас меня, наверное, уже обыскался.  
И как раз в этот момент телефон Тони начал звонить. Хамес расхохотался.  
— Спорим на сто евро, что это он.  
Блондин вскочил с кровати и принялся судорожно искать телефон. Нашелся он в коридоре, в кармане джинсов, которые валялись прямо у входной двери. Да, вчерашняя ночь была немного сумасшедшей.  
— Ты охренел?! — вместо приветствия заорал в трубке Томас.- Мог хоть смску кинуть, типа «я жив, не переживай, друг».  
— Ну, мне немного не до того было…  
— У меня просто слов нет.  
— Мог сам позвонить пораньше, слух мне пока не отказывал, — парировал Тони, решив, что лучшая защита — это нападение.  
— Ты мне не язви тут. Когда ты не явился, и время завтрака уже прошло, я реально решил, что ты умер. Чтобы ты и пропустил завтрак, входящий в стоимость? Только смерть могла тебя остановить, — продолжил разглагольствовать Томас.  
— Смерть, отличный секс и здоровый сон.  
— Я рад за тебя. На самом деле, я тебя обманул, потому что сейчас лежу на пляже в метре от твоего спасателя, и он мне еще час назад рассказал, что ты спишь себе спокойно.  
— Блять, Томас, ты нормальный?!  
— Ты меня постоянно это спрашиваешь и прекрасно знаешь ответ. Я, вообще, звоню спросить, когда вы уже натрахаетесь и соизволите явиться?  
Кроос закатил глаза, возвращаясь в комнату к Хамесу и садясь на кровать. Тот сразу же обвил рукой его талию и притянул к себе, заставив снова лечь. Тони и не думал сопротивляться.  
— Скоро придем.  
— Ну смотрите. А то ваш красавчик скучает без вас, я за него переживаю, мне-то по хер, хоть всю квартиру разъебите…  
Тони не дослушал и повесил трубку, положив ее на тумбочку у кровати. Хамес в это время уже успел покрыть поцелуями его плечи.  
— Я открыл у себя новый фетиш, — Хамес, не церемонясь, оседлал его сверху.  
Тони вопросительно приподнял бровь, его руки сами собой опустились на бедра колумбийца.  
— Меня очень заводит, когда ты говоришь на немецком, — Хамес опустился к лицу Тони и проговорил это прямо в его приоткрытые губы.  
Конечно, на пляж они выбрались еще не скоро, а только ко времени обеда. Пока они насытились друг другом, потом вместе принимали душ, откуда тоже выбрались не сразу, пока Хамес уговаривал Тони надеть его одежду (они были почти одного роста, колумбиец буквально на пару сантиметров ниже), потом они ее выбирали и спорили… сборы затянулись.  
Но надо было видеть лица Томаса и Иско, когда они все-таки добрались. Те переглянулись, улыбаясь, и заапплодировали.  
— Мы уже не надеялись вас увидеть, — Иско шлепнул Хамеса по заднице и быстро клюнул его в губы, а потом, не стесняясь никого, повторил то же самое с Тони.  
— Да, делали ставки, когда же вы соизволите явиться, — пропел Томас с довольным видом.  
Тони фыркнул в ответ и покачал головой:  
— Не знаю, радоваться или нет тому факту, что вы так спелись. Это меня пугает немного.  
— Не бойся, я всего лишь рассказал Иско пару постыдных историй из твоего детства, — Томас отечески похлопал Тони по плечу. Тони хотелось верить, что он всего лишь шутит. Потому что историй у Томаса в запасе и правда было много.  
— Не могу не отметить твою смену гардероба, Тони, — засмеялся Иско, оценив светлые шорты и рубашку с коротким рукавом в тон.- Вы прям близнецы.  
— Хамес сделал меня слишком гламурным, — Тони не хотел жаловаться, но это вышло как-то само собой. Иско расхохотался еще сильнее, а Хамес обиженно надул губы, изображая оскорбленную невинность.  
— Быстро ты попал в оборот, — испанец уже чуть не плакал от смеха.- Он меня постоянно пытается переодеть или подстричь, потому что я напоминаю ему бомжа, а иногда кого еще похуже.  
— Ой да хватить заливать, — Хамес треснул его по плечу.- Если бы ты напоминал мне бомжа, стал бы я с тобой жить.  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы дальше жили вместе, то пойдемте пообедаем, а то я сейчас умру от голода, — Иско махнул рукой в сторону вышки, — я с напарником договорюсь и вернусь.  
— Да, я тоже проголодался, — Томас быстро покидал свои вещи в сумку.- Вы-то, голубки, наверное, вообще не ели.  
Кроос даже отвечать ему не стал, переглянувшись с Хамесом, который посмеивался себе под нос, явно наслаждаясь этой ситуацией. Его, похоже, мало что могло смутить. Да и как что-то могло смутить человека, который выглядел как модель с обложки каталога нижнего белья и который прекрасно знал, что чертовски красив и пользовался этим. Но у Тони это не вызывало никакого раздражения, потому что за то короткое время, что они провели вместе, он успел почувствовать, что внутренняя и внешняя красота у Хамеса были в полной гармонии. Собственно, это касалось и Иско на все сто процентов. А Тони оставалось удивляться, почему эти два прекрасных создания решили обратить на него свое внимание.  
На обед парни отвели их в местную забегаловку, в которую они сами ни в жизни бы не зашли. Особенно Тони. Это была буквально какая-то дыра в стене, мимо которой он прошел бы без зазрения совести, но кормили там настолько вкусно, что Тони был готов вылизать тарелку, когда доел.  
— Какие планы на вечер? — сделав невинный вид, поинтересовался Томас.  
— Я сегодня не работаю, так что никакие, — Хамес расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула.  
— А я до шести работаю, ну, а потом свободен как ветер. Я, вообще, хотел предложить дойти до Патагоны и посмотреть там на закат — это самое красивое место на побережье, — предложил Иско.  
— Патагона? Это соседний пляж, да? — переспросил Тони.  
— А ты готовился к поездке, хорошо осведомлен, молодец, — отметил Хамес.  
Тони порадовался, что Томас решил воздержаться от ехидных ремарок и не упомянул его излишнюю зацикленность на деталях.  
— Я согласен на все, — объявил Тони, потому что был рад провести время с Иско и Хамесом где угодно и за чем угодно.  
— А вот у меня на вечер уже есть планы, к сожалению, — не особо расстроенно ответил Томас.- Клара пригласила меня на ужин.  
— Что? — Иско выглядел шокированным до глубины души.- Погоди, какой еще ужин?  
— Я что-то не понимаю…- прищурился Тони.  
— Клара — очень милая девушка, — пожал плечами Томас, — мы долго вчера говорили, и она позвала меня к себе на ужин, попробовать домашнюю испанскую еду. Ой простите, не испанскую, валенсийскую. Это важная деталь.  
— Ну, Клара и правда милая. Главное, чтобы счет потом не выставила, — предостерег его Хамес.- Или не обворовала. Она это любит. Клептоманит по мелочи.  
Теперь уже лицо Томаса приобрело задумчивое выражение.  
— Я вчера часы потерял…  
— Вполне возможно, что найдешь их сегодня у нее дома, — пожал плечами Иско, допивая свой холодный чай.- Она это не со зла, на самом деле.  
— Да, она милая, правда, — подтвердил Хамес.- Но кошелек спрячь получше.  
Кроос застонал и закрыл лицо руками. Беспечность окружающих его порой поражала.  
— Может, вообще, тогда ходить не стоит? И ты подумай, что Лиза бы твой поход точно не оценила.  
— Я не собираюсь с ней спать! — вскинул руки в защитном жесте Томас.- Мне надо хотя бы часы свои вернуть, только ради этого пойду.  
— Если я тебе позвоню и ты не ответишь, то я сразу полицию вызываю, — предостерег его Тони.  
Иско и Хамес одновременно расхохотались. Тони смерил их скептичным взглядом, не понимая, что было смешного.  
— Вся наша местная полиция знает Клару, — ответил Иско, — они даже глазом не моргнут. Ничего с Томасом не будет, она не опасная преступница.  
— И мы в курсе, где она живет, если что, — добавил Хамес, — можешь быть спокоен.  
— Так что расслабься и наслаждайся свободой от меня, пока я такой щедрый.  
Тони в кои-то веки решил последовать совету друга. Хочет испытывать судьбу и идти в гости к испанской проститутке — какое Кроос имел право ему в этом отказывать и судить его. Особенно после сегодняшней сумасшедшей ночи.  
По дороге обратно на пляж они зашли в гостиницу и захватили вещи Тони. Иско побежал обратно на работу, Томас решил остаться поспать после обеда. Хамес же с интересом осмотрел номер Тони, естественно, его вещи привлекли наибольшее внимание.  
— Есть замечания, комментарии? — усмехнулся Тони, наблюдая, как Хамес заглядывает в шкаф.  
— Я поражен порядку, честно говоря, — немного смущенно улыбнулся тот.- Извини за любопытство, я иногда себя не контролирую, оно само собой выходит. Просто удивлен, что у тебя так все аккуратно разложено.  
— У меня ОКР, — в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Хамеса Тони пояснил, — обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство. Не в тяжелой форме, но все же. От навязчивых тревожных мыслей пытаюсь избавиться навязчивыми действиями, в моем случае это по большей части выражается в помешанности на чистоте и порядке. Если я нервничаю, то бегаю мыть руки или поправляю волосы каждую минуту.  
— Я даже не заметил.  
— Это, на самом деле, мелочи. Иногда мешает, иногда я не замечаю сам. Ко всему привыкаешь.  
Хамес грустно улыбнулся, а потом просто потянулся и поцеловал Тони без лишних слов. Тони все понял и так. Что ему было жаль, что это его не пугало. Тони прижал ладонь к его щеке и благодарно провел по ней большим пальцем.  
— Если мы сейчас опять с тобой застрянем надолго, Иско нас убьет, — Хамес дело говорил, конечно, но оторваться от его губ было весьма сложно.  
— Пошли тогда, — улыбнулся Тони, — ты сам не очень-то помогаешь.  
— Я не могу удержаться, уж извини, — Хамес закусил губу, сделав шаг назад.- Иско, вообще, не ревнивый, но у меня есть подозрение, что может обидеться, что мы его, мол, «бросили», — показал пальцами кавычки он.- А во всем виновата его дурацкая работа.  
— Работа всегда во всем виновата, — справедливо заметил Тони.- Пошли, а то и правда обидится.  
Остаток дня они провалялись на пляже. Иско изображал деятельность, а на деле сидел рядом с ними и говорил без умолку. Они вдвоем с Хамесом могли уболтать любого. Тони с интересом их слушал, изредка вставляя свои комментарии. Этих двоих, похоже, совсем не расстраивала его молчаливость, а его самого полностью устраивала их общительность. Он всегда больше любил слушать чем говорить.  
Парни рассказали ему о своей учебе, о семьях и друзьях. Хамес скучал по родителям в Колумбии, которых увидит теперь только на Рождество, родители Иско жили в Малаге, так что их они, конечно, видели чаще, но все равно не так часто как хотелось бы. Тони рассказал о своих родителях, которые тоже жили на другом конце страны — в Ростоке, он сам — в Мюнхене, а младшего брата жизнь занесла в Берлин. Так что они тоже собирались все вместе всего пару раз в год, и Кроос постоянно по ним скучал.  
— Взрослая жизнь сосет, — глубокомысленно объявил Иско, подытожив их разговор.  
Тони расхохотался.  
— Философ, как будто в двадцать два тебя жизнь помотала!  
— Я на год старше, но все всегда думают, что я младше его, — гордо заявил Хамес.- Я хорошо выгляжу. Потому что бреюсь, в отличие от дровосека Франсиско.  
— С этим точно не поспоришь, — усмехнулся Тони.- Я в двадцать пять тоже явно выгляжу лучше, потому что слежу за собой.  
— И как это мы связались с таким занудным стариком? — вздохнул и покачал головой Иско.- Животный магнетизм, не иначе, всему виной.  
— Иди уже работай, животное, — Хамес толкнул его в плечо.- Твой напарник скоро дырку просверлит взглядом в твоей ленивой черепушке.  
— Ладно, так и быть — пойду поработаю, — Иско, зевая, поднялся, почесал зад и вальяжным шагом отправился к вышке.  
— Ему бы дать волю, он бы и дня в жизни не проработал. С детьми ему возиться нравится, но пока он работает там всего лишь на полставки, — пояснил Хамес.- Вот закончим учебу, и тогда можно будет думать о полноценной, нормальной работе.  
— А ты бы где хотел работать? Бармен — это же временно?  
— Временно, да, но я пока не определился. Я люблю детей, но не настолько. Не знаю даже как меня занесло в педагогику. Надеюсь, что смогу понять, чего хочу хотя бы до конца учебы.  
— Можешь фото-моделью работать.  
— Ха-ха-ха, — Хамес закатил глаза, но судя по легкому румянцу было понятно, что ему приятно.  
— Я абсолютно серьезно говорю.  
— Знаешь что, ты тоже можешь бросить работу программиста и идти в модели, — Хамес показал ему язык.  
Тони, смутившись, рассмеялся, взъерошив волосы на затылке. Он всегда почему-то чувствовал себя немного неловко, когда ему говорили комплименты. Тони вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав звук сработавшей камеры.  
— Извини, не удержался, — Хамес пожал плечами, убирая телефон, — ты слишком красивый.  
Тони фыркнул и покачал головой, чувствуя, что тоже краснеет. Похоже, теперь ему придется привыкать к такому положению вещей.  
Томас объявился где-то через час с заспанным красным лицом.  
— Ты снова сгорел? — с невинным видом поинтересовался Кроос.- Выглядишь как вареный рак.  
— Опять не намазался, — беспечно ответил друг.- Горю весь, но в номере валяться уже нет сил.  
— Ну, зато Клара на тебя такого точно не набросится чтобы изнасиловать, — засмеялся Хамес.  
— Я даже в таком виде прекрасен, на что это ты намекаешь? — сделал вид, что оскорбился Томас.  
— Нет, ты, конечно, и в красном виде прекрасен, но мне бы было просто страшно тебя трогать. Если она не садист, — коварно улыбнулся Хамес.  
— Может быть, я мазохист.  
— Может быть, ты просто долбоеб, — парировал Тони.- Сейчас хоть намажься, чудовище.  
Остаток вечера Тони слушал дружеские перепалки Хамеса и Томаса, которые так быстро нашли общий язык, что даже было немного страшно. Вообще, Тони не покидало чувство, будто они все знакомы уже давным-давно. Какое-то странное дежавю, раньше у него такого никогда не было. Он старался не слишком анализировать свои чувства, как привык это делать всегда, а просто плыл по течению, не задумываясь ни о чем. Настало время жить сегодняшним моментом без всяких задних мыслей.  
Ровно в шесть вечера Иско с довольным видом плюхнулся на полотенце к Хамесу, втиснувшись ровно между ним и Тони и при этом едва не задавив их обоих.  
— Я так устал, — простонал он.  
— Работник года просто, — фыркнул Хамес.- Просидел полдня на вышке, а оставшееся время с нами провел. Ладно, если мы хотим успеть до заката на Патагону, то нам пора двигать.  
Они оставили Томаса на пляже, но прежде Тони взял с него клятву чуть что сразу звонить. Томас фыркнул и закатил глаза, но согласился.  
По дороге Иско, никого не предупредив, убежал в магазин и вернулся с полным пакетом всякой всячины. Хамес с Тони ждали его, сев на ограждение набережной.  
— Я решил, что так будет быстрее, чем если бы мы втроем выбирали, тогда мы бы точно закат пропустили. Устроим пикник, романтика, все дела.  
— Какой ты заботливый, — Хамес потрепал его по волосам.- И даже о романтике подумал.  
— Ну, надо Тони впечатлить. Не ради тебя же стараюсь.  
— Вы меня больше впечатлите, если мы придем вовремя.  
— Тогда нам надо поспешить, — Иско свободной рукой сжал руку Тони и буквально потащил его вперед. Хамес, смеясь, поспешил за ними следом.  
Они успели. Вечер прошел просто замечательно. Закат был незабываемый. Такие краски даже сложно было представить. Тони опьянел то ли вина, то ли от компании этих двух прекрасных созданий. Может быть, и от того, и от другого сразу.  
Быстро стемнело, но парни не спешили уходить. Тони лежал на песке, устроив голову на коленях Иско, смотрел в звездное небо и думал, что мог бы провести так всю жизнь. Парни о чем-то тихо болтали между собой на испанском. Идеальнее вечера быть не могло.  
Но ночь была еще лучше.

***

 

Время пролетело слишком быстро. Тони в итоге так больше ни разу и не ночевал в своем номере. На следующий же вечер после встречи заката на пляже Иско и Хамес буквально силой заставили его забрать вещи из номера и прожить у них оставшиеся пять дней.  
Тони неловко чувствовал себя, бросив Томаса, но тот над ним только смеялся, объясняя, что рад за него и вполне может проводить время в одиночестве — для него это тоже замечательный отдых, потому что дома его ждала жена, и тут уже будет не до тишины и покоя. К тому же, что удивительно, Томас умудрился подружиться с Кларой, которая оказалась и правда милой девушкой. Только на следующий же вечер она сперла часы теперь уже у Тони, но утром вернула их с извинениями.  
Так что днем Томас и Тони валялись на пляже, либо с Иско, либо с Хамесом, смотря кто из них когда работал, а вечера они все вместе проводили в баре, где работал колумбиец, и там уже к ним присоединялась Клара. Один раз парни заставили их выбраться погулять по центру города, но этого раза хватило им сполна, потому что жара и влажность их очень быстро доконали.  
Море, солнце, алкоголь и много секса — Тони и мечтать не мог о таком отпуске. Конечно, с каждым днем ему становилось все грустнее, потому что возвращаться домой не хотелось совсем. К тому же он постоянно ловил на себе печальные взгляды Иско и Хамеса, отчего его сердце просто кровью обливалось.  
В последний день перед отъездом Иско отправился на работу с утра, а они с Хамесом остались вдвоем. Тони медленно собирал вещи. Колумбиец наблюдал за ним и вздыхал время от времени. Самолет был в пять вечера, и у них оставалось еще несколько часов до прощания.  
— Может, останешься? Я чувствую, что ты не хочешь уезжать. И мы не хотим, чтобы ты уезжал. Иско молчит, но я прекрасно знаю, что он тоже хочет, чтобы ты остался.  
Тони не знал, что ответить. Его сердце кричало «оставайся!», разум говорил «ты сошел с ума». А он привык слушать голос разума.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу так просто все взять и бросить, — опустил взгляд Кроос, — мы знакомы всего неделю…  
— Ну и что? — перебил его Хамес, подойдя к нему ближе и положив ладонь ему на грудь.- Мне с тобой так же легко как было с Иско, сразу же, с первой минуты знакомства. Мы как родственные души друг друга, неужели ты не чувствуешь? Мы втроем абсолютно разные люди, но вместе мы как одно целое. Блин, я так хочу тебя убедить, что уже говорю какими-то строчками из подросткового романа…  
Хамес грустно рассмеялся. Тони взял его за руку и произнес, глядя прямо в глаза:  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать. Мне страшно не хочется уезжать, но оставаться еще страшнее. Это как шаг в пропасть сделать, понимаешь? Для меня особенно.  
— Я понимаю, просто стоило попытаться, — Хамес пожал плечами. Тони потянулся и обнял его в ответ, не зная, что сказать. Мысль о прощании была просто невыносима.  
Хамес помог ему закончить собирать чемодан, Тони даже не сопротивлялся, потому что колумбиец оказался таким же аккуратистом как и он сам. В отличие от Иско. Ему даже нельзя было доверить чай заварить, не побоявшись, что он пожар устроит.  
Они оставили вещи в камере хранения отеля, встретились с Томасом и втроем отправились на пляж в последний раз. Тони было сложно скрыть свое минорное настроение, друг бросал на него понимающие взгляды, но молчал.  
Тони заранее попросил Иско и Хамеса не провожать их в аэропорт, потому что ненавидел долгие прощания. И так было тяжело. Лучше сделать все быстро и максимально безболезненно — как пластырь сорвать.  
Иско с грустным видом стоял, прислонившись к вышке, но, заметив их, расплылся в улыбке, хотя его глаза все равно оставались грустными. Кроос попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но со стороны это, скорее всего, было больше похоже на гримасу. Когда они подошли ближе, Иско тут же сжал его в железных объятиях и долго не отпускал.  
— Иско, мне нужно дышать, ты меня задушишь сейчас.  
— Если задушу, то ты останешься с нами.  
— А это идея, — хмыкнул Хамес.  
Иско, наконец, отпустил его, глядя на него таким пронзительным взглядом, что у Тони сердце сжалось в груди. Почему это было так сложно? Как можно так привязаться за какую-то жалкую неделю? Он и представить не мог, что с ним такое произойдёт, что он сможет испытывать такие сильные чувства к двум людям одновременно и что они будут отвечать ему взаимностью.  
— Вы сейчас с такими похоронными лицами, словно кто-то умер, — прокомментировал Томас.- Я не мастер говорить речи, но подумайте о том, как вам повезло, что вы нашли друг друга. И никто не умирает! И лететь до Мюнхена всего два часа. Это я так, к слову пришлось. Так что отдыхаем еще два часа и думаем только о хорошем, все уяснили?  
Эти несчастные два часа пролетели как две минуты. Тони было сложно следовать указанию друга, потому что и у Иско, и у Хамеса лица были как открытые книги, и утаивать свои эмоции они совсем не умели. Томас пытался их развеселить рассказом о том, как они прощались с Кларой и та пыталась подарить ему явно украденные у клиента запонки, но даже это не смогло помочь — парни были чернее тучи. Кроос с грустью подумал, что будет скучать и по Кларе тоже.  
Прощание вышло совсем траурным. Тони храбрился как мог, но выходило не очень. Томас быстро попрощался с парнями и ушел за их вещами в отель, многозначительно посмотрев на друга.  
Тони даже не знал с чего начать. Он просто обнял обоих парней одновременно, притянув к себе.  
— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что мы прощаемся не навсегда?  
— А может, ты все-таки останешься? — в первый раз заговорил об этом Иско с надеждой в голосе.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что все не может быть так просто, — ответил Тони.  
— Почему? — теперь уже Хамес спросил.- Зачем усложнять? Ты остаешься, и все.  
— Я не усложняю, это просто жизнь.  
— С ним бесполезно спорить, я это уже усвоил, — вздохнул Иско и мотнул головой в сторону Хамеса, — ты, вообще, не выглядишь особенно расстроенным.  
— Я просто знаю, что он останется, — пожал плечами тот.  
Тони не стал ничего не отвечать, просто обнял их еще крепче и чмокнул по очереди в губы.  
— Все, я не хочу говорить всякие банальности, просто до свидания, мы еще обязательно увидимся.  
— Пока, — Хамес коротко его обнял, почти сразу отпустив.  
Иско же вцепился в него изо всех напоследок, долго не отпуская.  
— Если ты решил, что уедешь и избавишься от нас, то ты ошибаешься, — Иско хлопнул на прощание его по спине и отстранился.  
Тони улыбнулся ему в ответ и сказал:  
— Я так не думал, ни в коем случае.  
Сложно было сделать шаг назад и уходить, и каждый следующий шаг давался с еще большим трудом. Но все же Тони это сделал.  
Всю дорогу в аэропорт он думал о своей жизни. О пустой квартире. О работе, которая не приносила ему радости. О постоянном чувстве одиночества, которое не унимали встречи с друзьями. Почему он так держался за это? Что он терял? Он никогда в жизни не совершал ничего безумного, настолько спонтанного, что все пальцем у виска покрутили бы. Может быть, сейчас наступил именно тот самый момент?  
Когда они вошли в здание аэропорта, то Тони уже почти решился. Они встали у электронного табло, и тут Томас повернулся к нему с улыбкой на лице.  
— Ты же останешься, да?  
Тони нерешительно кивнул, улыбаясь в ответ.  
— Не знаю, что со мной происходит. Но меня не покидает чувство, что все идет так, как должно идти.  
— Я ждал подобного от тебя, — рассмеялся Томас.- Ты так долго был один, чтобы полюбить сразу двоих.  
Кроос покачал головой и толкнул его в плечо.  
— И ты меня не остановишь? Не скажешь, что я делаю глупость?  
— Ты же счастлив, а это главное. А я уже представляю лицо Лизы, когда ей расскажу, что ты остался жить в Валенсии с двумя горячими латиносами, — Томас не смог сдержать хохот.  
— И только это тебя волнует?  
— Меня еще волнует твое благополучие, так что давай мне ключи от своей квартиры, и я завтра же вышлю почтой тебе вещи первой необходимости. Список пришлешь по вотсапу.  
— Ты просто золото, — Тони крепко обнял друга и расцеловал в обе щеки.  
— Езжай уже, радуй своих возлюбленных. За Хамеса не переживаю, а у Иско было такое лицо, что боюсь, как бы он не утопился в море с горя.  
— Я тебя люблю, — Тони помахал ему рукой на прощание и побежал к выходу.  
Выйдя на улицу во влажный воздух, он подумал, как бы сильно ему не было страшно, но таким счастливым он никогда себя не чувствовал. Жизнь подарила ему такой шанс, и он не мог его упустить.

Эпилог

 

Парк Турия в высохшем русле реки сразу же стал любимым местом Тони в Валенсии. Другой приятной для Тони чертой этого старинного города стал климат. Вот сейчас на дворе уже был декабрь, а на улице двадцать градусов, светило солнце, и он мог лежать в любимом парке на траве и наслаждаться хорошей книгой. Над ним с пальмы на пальму порхали попугаи, мимо проносились местные жители, выбравшиеся на вечернюю пробежку, неподалеку дети играли в мяч, а владельцы собак, оставившие своих питомцев на тренировку в собачьей школе, на расстоянии наблюдали за уроком.  
Уже почти полгода прошло с того момента, как Тони решил остаться в Испании. Нельзя сказать, что они постоянно жили беззаботно. Конечно, нужно было время на то, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу. У каждого из них был свой характер, свои привычки, свои желания. Но никто не обещал, что сразу все будет легко и просто. Главное, что они хотели быть вместе, и все вопросы разрешали втроем. Это было важнее всего.  
Долго в парке Тони один не пробыл. Он поднял взгляд, когда на книгу упала тень, а следом на его спину бесцеремонно приземлился Иско. Хамес в отличие от него аккуратно сел рядом, не побоявшись испачкать светлые брюки.  
— Сдали? — спросил Тони, закрывая книгу и заложив ее закладкой.  
Иско лишь застонал в ответ, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Тони и не подумав сдвинуться. У парней сегодня был самый сложный экзамен — по философии, к которому они готовились целую неделю без перерыва, с трудом выкраивая время на другие предметы.  
— Сдали. Иско, конечно, досталось как обычно, потому что он не мог не поспорить с профессором, доказывая свою правоту с пеной у рта.  
— А тебе, вообще, достаточно улыбнуться и сразу автомат, — проворчал Иско и перекатился на бок, ложась слева от Тони.  
— Зато теперь можете отдыхать до января с чистой совестью.  
— Ага, конечно, надо написать лишь три эссе за это время, — закатил глаза испанец, — ненавижу эссе.  
— Я тебе помогу, не парься, — вздохнул Хамес с грустным лицом.  
— Ты все переживаешь, что тебе завтра уезжать? — Кроос присел и приобнял его за плечи.  
— Весь день вздыхает, — прокомментировал Иско.  
— Я переживаю, что наше первое совместное Рождество мы проведем по отдельности.  
— Мы тоже по домам разъедемся, надо все-таки родителей навестить. А в следующем году точно отметим вместе, — пообещал Тони.  
— Мне нравится, как это звучит: в следующем году, — довольно улыбнулся Иско.  
— Куда вы от меня денетесь, вы сами меня у себя поселили, — хмыкнул Тони.  
— И не можем быть счастливее, — подытожил Хамес.  
— Ведь ты наш шугадэдди, мы же нищие студенты, — добавил Иско.  
Тони расхохотался, падая обратно на траву и утягивая за собой Хамеса. Иско приподнялся на локте и чмокнул их обоих по очереди в губы.  
Жизнь была прекрасна.


End file.
